


Just another possibility

by meteoropera



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/F, Lucid Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere out there, there is a world where the Gods do not provide anything for it's dying citizens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Just Fang and Vanille 'conversing' whilst in the state of being a shiny rock known as a crystal. Roughly takes place before the events of the game.

"Can you just imagine a world where the Gods do not provide for anything?"

 

In her field of vision, the younger girl could see nothing but a foggy image of the sky before her. She was suspended midair in ribbons of ice and sheets of crystals. Her eyes were physically shut and at most, she can catch glimpse and flashes of what is before her if the wonderful state of wakefulness were to seize her for a minute. Those moments would be quite rare though. The Fal'cie would grasp hold of her mind, forcing it back to blissful slumber after a few seconds, sealing off any possible escape attempts.

Like other L'cies, Oerba Dia Vanille had mastered the art of lucid dreaming after being in crystal stasis for quite some time.

 

Sleep chased the fleeting seconds of reality. Sleep took her. The foggy world before her disappeared and Vanille found herself in a field outside their hometown.

That vision wasn't real. It wasn't a dream either. It was a place between sleep and awake. Fang would always be there but Fang wasn't there as well.

 

Fang was in a similar state as her. In an enchanted slumber, romantically phrasing it.

They were communicating in their dreams and their mind, or maybe soul was the correct term, was free to roam around.

 

"I found a new world today." was the first thing Fang said when she walked up to the younger Oerbian.

 

"A new world?" Vanille tipped her head. "What is it like?"

 

"Maybe it is an imaginary world." Fang replied. "Remember back at home, when we used to read books together?"

 

Vanille nodded. She loved curling up against her tribe mate who would always read a book about an imaginary world where the Fal'cie ceased to exist, where magic was invisible and where the Gods simply do not provide for their creation.

 

"That's the world." Fang walked off. "I'm going back there."

 

"Why?" Vanille was curious. "How do you know it's not a dream?"

 

Fang paused. "It might just be a lie."

 

A fleeting image of a crimson haired woman sheathing her weapon into it's casing, crossed both their minds. Fang was projecting a strong image of Lightning, unconsciously.

 

"At least it's the most beautiful lie."

 

Vanille was quiet but Fang knew what was crossing her mind for unconsciously, she began thinking of a silver haired young man, escorting the soldier around, backing her up with an impressively burst of magic.

 

"I'm coming with you."


End file.
